divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Candlebbq
Welcome Hi, welcome to Divinity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ausir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weas-El (Talk) 00:10, January 26, 2011 Merginig We (Wikia) would take care of the merger from the technical point of view, although there would still be some work to be done on e.g. recategorizing all pages so that they're in the proper game's category, but we can assist with that too. As for the disparity, I think it's best to focus on creating content about Divinity II and FoV for now, but expand the scope so that if anyone comes in and wants to devote time to adding content about the original games, they're free to do so. And the wiki would, in the future, be able to also cover Divinity 3, if it is ever made. I'm not asking you to devote resources to that yourself - working on just the expansion information is fine, just like e.g. working only on Beyond Divinity info. I just think it's better in the long term to do it all on one wiki rather than several separate ones. :) Ausir(talk) 00:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe wait until we merge the wikis and refurbish the looks, and then announce it officially there? Ausir(talk) 00:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I just gave you admin rights here. You can keep contributing to both wikis until we merge (we'll do it soon). Ausir(talk) 19:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I've just imported images and templates from the other wiki - sorry for the delay. Is there anything else that should be imported here before it is redirected to this one? Ausir(talk) 00:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll also merge the much smaller Divine Divinity Wiki here. Ausir(talk) 01:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe we should categorize all articles first. If we combine articles about different games, we're risking to lose track. Most articles don't indicate, which game the headword is taken from. (Sorry, this may be terrible English, I hope I made my point clear ^^) --Weas-El Talk| 08:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Forget what I said. I just noticed, that Divine Divinity Wiki has only nine articles. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 08:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Greetings Hi Candlebbq, I usually concentrate on the technical stuff, infoboxes, templates in general, portals, wiki structure, categorization, etc. English isn't my first language, that's why I prefer leaving it to others to author the articles. I would rather use our forum for planning general topics, and use talk pages for discussing improvement of the particular article only, even the community portal talk page. Have fun! --Weas-El Talk| 08:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Section transclusion I activated the section transclusion extension. You can read more about it here. Ausir(talk) 23:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's any policy that specifies what the wordmark should look like. Ausir(talk) 23:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: wiki theme Sorry, as you already know, I don't use the RTE so I didn't notice, sorry about that! I'll switch it back. In regards to the theme, I thought I was making it, That's mainly why I accepted admin. I did try to work around the red, blue and black theme that was already here, however I personally think it would suit a color change. The main thing I'm trying to achieve is finding all the little parts of the skin that need to be identified and altered. Images and colors can be changed easily once they are established. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 13:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC)